


Дороже жизни

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Historical, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "А задача у тебя одна: здоровье и безопасность моего сына должны стать для тебя дороже твоей собственной жизни. Тебе ясно?.."





	Дороже жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание 1: историческая!АУ по заявке "А додайте историческую АУ с акларри - где Ларри и Акменра живут в одном, древнеегипетском времени. Миди или макси, любого жанра"  
> Примечание 2: небтауи (досл."владыка обеих земель") - именование египетского правителя до времён Нового царства; схенти - набедренная повязка, основная часть мужского костюма в Древнем царстве; хопеш - разновидность холодного оружия, искривлённый меч; Хатхор - древнеегипетская богиня любви.  
> Примечание 3: эпиграф - Виктор Третьяков, "Август"  
> Примечание 4: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

_...А когда мы с тобой поняли,_  
Что приметы и сны значили,  
Мы все жизни свои вспомнили,  
И, конечно, опять начали.  
Не найдёшь у любви донышка,  
Тает в небе река млечная…  
На плече моём спит солнышко -  
Половинка моя вечная. 

 

— …я Акменра, четвёртый фараон четвёртой династии, правитель страны моих предков!

Ничего себе: я глянул на него, и мне словно дали по голове.

Господи боже, — думал я, пока мямлил что-то в ответ про своё имя, сына и развод: где же я его раньше видел? Фараона этого, как бишь его там. Где-то видел, точно, чтоб мне провалиться. Понимаю, что не может этого быть, но всё-таки? Может, на картинках? Тут, в египетском зале, много разных картинок, в том числе портретов всяких древних правителей.

Нет, не то. Картинки — другие, мёртвые какие-то. А он — живой. И я его живого видел раньше, точно. Именно такого: всклокоченные волосы, прищуренные глаза, внимательный взгляд. Может, просто похож на кого-то из прошлых знакомых?

Ерунда какая-то, правда. Наверное, у меня этот... стресс. Ещё бы не стресс: самый дорогой экспонат украли! Ну да, а от стресса — глюки. Галлюцинации. Вот мне и кажется. Вообще я за какие-то три дня здорово умотался на этой чёртовой работе.

***

Верёвка нещадно резала плечо, солнце прожигало до костей, во рту пересохло. И я остановился.

— Эй, Имхотеп, — послышался рядом шёпот моего напарника, — ты, конечно, облегчил нам всем жизнь, но нас сюда всё равно не прохлаждаться позвали!

Это мне такое прозвище дали на строительстве: Имхотеп. В честь знаменитого изобретателя прошлого столетия. Тот искусник был на все руки: и врачеватель, и жрец, и строитель, и чиновник. Даже стихи, говорят, писал! Ну, я вот стихов не пишу, куда мне, просто иногда придумываю всякие вещи: когда меня взяли на это строительство, я придумал систему для поднятия тяжестей и направляющие для волочения каменных блоков, чтоб не по песку. Они, шакальи выродки, всё равно тяжёлые, но хоть немножечко полегче стало. Управляющий строительством был очень доволен и лично пообещал мне награду. Когда-нибудь потом.

А сейчас я стоял и не мог сделать ни шагу. Казалось, двинусь вперёд — и упаду на месте.

— Шевелись, — тыкал меня в бок напарник, — а то мало того, что надсмотрщик заметит, так ещё и...

Он мотнул головой в сторону. Усыпальница строилась неподалёку от дворца, тащить камни приходилось как раз мимо царских покоев, и все давно знали, что довольно часто там, на балкончике, стоит странный большеглазый юноша — младший сын правителя Меренкаре. Любопытно ему, видите ли, как идёт строительство.

Ясное дело, что если на тебя смотрит царская особа — работать надо как следует, а то не ровен час ещё и казнят. Кто знает, что придёт в голову этому мальчишке?

— Давай, давай, — подгонял меня напарник. Я добросовестно сделал ещё пару шагов — и почувствовал, что силы оставляют меня. Голова закружилась, и я рухнул бы прямо в песок, если бы с другой стороны меня внезапно не подхватила чья-то сильная рука.

— Что с тобой? — прозвучало то ли властно, то ли сочувственно.

Я не мог произнести ни слова, перед глазами было темно, однако я понял, что мне что-то тычут в руки:

— Возьми.

С большим усилием я приоткрыл глаза и увидел глиняную плошку в чужих ладонях. В плошке была вода, а на пальцах, держащих её — кольца.

— Пей, — повелел тот же голос.

Я послушно сделал глоток, другой... и сам не заметил, как осушил плошку до конца. А потом поднял взгляд, и...

— Что случилось? Почему не работаете? — раздался ненавистный скрипучий голос. Надсмотрщик с плетью наперевес приближался к нам. Но, не дойдя буквально двух шагов, повалился на колени, вздымая песок:

— Небтауи!..

— Не называй меня так, — строго сказал тот самый юноша с балкончика. Тот, что недавно протягивал мне плошку с водой. — Это титул моего отца, он — правитель, а я его младший сын Акменра, даже не наследник трона, — он легко усмехнулся. — Встань и обрати своё внимание на других работников!

Он махнул рукой, и надсмотрщика словно песчаной бурей унесло. А сам он спросил вновь:

— Что с тобой? Ты болен?

— Он голоден, — сказал кто-то в толпе обступивших нас рабочих. — Он сегодня снова отдал свою еду какой-то старухе!

— Отдал? Зачем?

— Прости, юный владыка, — еле пробормотал я. — Эта женщина смотрит за моим сыном, пока я тут работаю.

Я тоже попытался упасть ему в ноги, но он удержал меня:

— У тебя есть сын? А где его мать?

— Сбежала! — снова прокричал кто-то в толпе. — С проезжим торговцем!

— Застала своего муженька, гы-гы, с другим мужчиной! — подхватил другой голос.

Акменра нахмурился. Помолчал немного. А потом вскинул голову:

— Хватит сплетен! Отойди, присядь, — сказал он мне. — Остальные — работайте. Я сейчас приду.

И пошёл в сторону дворца: вся толпа стояла с открытыми ртами, не торопясь исполнять приказание. Кто-то взял меня под руки и отвёл в тень.

Я хотел прикрыть глаза и посидеть так немного, но тут до нас донеслись громкие крики. Вскоре завопили и все вокруг меня: я поднялся на ноги, глянул туда, откуда неслись вопли, и онемел.

С пригорка, на который мы как раз должны были подняться, нёсся, опрокидываясь и сминая не успевших отбежать строителей, тяжёлый каменный блок. Видимо, сорвался с верёвок и теперь летел по направляющим. Кто успел — так и прыскали в стороны, не жалея ног; и тут я увидел, что на пути камня-убийцы неподвижно застыл младший сын правителя. Стоял, не делая ни шагу в сторону, и только зажимал рот ладонями: теми самыми ладонями, в которых недавно протягивал мне воду.

Меня словно ударило: не знаю, откуда взялись силы. Я даже не успел подумать, что за прикосновение к царственной особе без её позволения меня предадут смерти. Главное — я успел оттолкнуть испуганного мальчишку в сторону: но сам не удержался на ногах и упал. Что-то сильно ушибло мне голову, всё заволокло плотным красным туманом, и я лишился чувств.

 

Очнулся я в чистой прохладной постели, в незнакомом доме: какой-то старик в одеждах жреца вытирал мне лоб тканью, смоченной холодным пахучим снадобьем.

— О, ты пришёл в себя, — сказал старик, встретившись со мной взглядом. — Это хорошо. Боги благосклонны и к тебе, и ко мне, и к нашему правителю.

— К правителю? — испугался я.

— Правитель Меренкаре желал непременно видеть тебя, когда ты очнёшься. И повелел мне, личному его лекарю, сделать для этого всё возможное. Так что как немного окрепнешь — тебя проведут к нему.

— Чтобы там казнить?

— Во имя Ра, что за несусветные глупости ты несёшь, — нахмурился старик. — Ты спас жизнь его любимому сыну. Причём сам чуть не погиб: камень ударил тебя по голове. Так что накапливай силы, потому что правитель пожелал лично встретиться с тобой и наградить тебя. Ты получишь хорошую должность при дворе, а твой сын будет воспитываться и учиться вместе с детьми верховных чиновников.

Я приподнялся и хотел сказать, что там, где сейчас живёт мой сын, ему лучше бы и оставаться, но старик протестующе поднял руку:

— Молчи. Не трать свой жизненный дух на глупые споры. И мой тебе совет: не отказывайся от того, что будет тебе предложено. Поверь, так лучше и для тебя, и для твоего сына.

У меня действительно не было сил ни спорить с ним, ни пытаться бежать: я упал на ложе, закрыв глаза, и думал, как теперь изменится моя жизнь.

 

Правитель Меренкаре смотрел на меня изучающе.

— Ты будешь личным телохранителем моего сына. Вместо прежнего. Тот не справился... со своими обязанностями.

Я набрался смелости и спросил:

— А где тот человек сейчас, небтауи?

— Ты не захочешь знать, — холодно отрезал Меренкаре. — Но ты окажешься там же, если тоже не справишься со своей задачей. А задача у тебя одна: здоровье и безопасность моего сына должны стать для тебя дороже твоей собственной жизни. Тебе ясно?

Я молча кивнул.

— Хотя, как я вижу, — усмехнулся правитель, — дела уже обстоят именно так. Ты спас ему жизнь, будучи обычным рабочим: теперь береги его, будучи его хранителем. Кстати, как твоё имя?

— Увы, это мне неизвестно, — признался я. — Я из пришлых евреев, мои родители погибли: с тех пор меня звали разными прозвищами, вот на строительстве меня зовут Имхотеп, — я даже позволил себе тоже усмехнуться, склонив голову, чтобы правитель не заметил.

— Скажи, — спросил он, — хотел бы ты, чтобы тебя и дальше звали Имхотепом?

— Нет, — совсем осмелел я. — Это не моё имя. Это имя другого человека, который...

— Достаточно, — оборвал Меренкаре. — Мы придумаем тебе имя. А сейчас ступай, тебе покажут твои покои. И отныне твоё место — рядом с моим младшим сыном.

 

Акменра улыбался, держа в руках тяжёлый кувшин с вином:

— Неужели отец в первый раз позволил мне попробовать этого напитка вволю? Он всегда говорил, что правитель должен уметь пить пиво и вино в меру, чтобы пьянели его подданные, а не он сам. Подай мне чашу?

— Мой юный владыка, вряд ли стоит это делать, — сказал я. — Этот кувшин достаточно долго простоял на солнце, и...

— Я только попробую, — Акменра оглянулся и глотнул прямо из кувшина. — Знаешь, а оно приятное! Всё, всё, я не буду больше, Хранитель, возьми!

Да, у меня теперь было такое имя. Ещё вчера Акменра, когда я помогал ему собраться ко сну, рассуждал словно сам с собой, будто меня рядом с ним и не было:

— Мой отец сказал, что я должен дать тебе имя. Пусть тебя отныне так и зовут: Раэд. Хранитель. По твоей должности. Ты же ведь должен меня охранять?

— Должен, — кивнул я, наполняя чаши для омовения. — Позволишь ли ты, о мой юный владыка, спросить тебя кое о чём?

— Конечно, — с интересом глянул Акменра.

— Скажи, почему ты тогда застыл на месте, когда на тебя летел камень? От уверенности, что даже камень не посмеет тронуть тебя?

Я приготовился к пылкому юношескому гневу, может быть — даже к удару плетью, но в ответ услышал только заразительный смех:

— Камень? Остановится перед царской особой? Да что ты, Хранитель, или ты вправду считаешь, что я настолько глуп?

Он подошёл ко мне ближе и сказал вполголоса:

— Тебе единственному скажу: я просто испугался. Да, да, не смотри на меня так! Всем известно, что сыновья правителей воспитываются в бесстрашии, что они сражаются врукопашную, управляют колесницами, прекрасно справляются с луком и хопешем, но ни одного из нас не учили тому, что делать, если на строительстве усыпальницы на тебя летит камень. Ни одному из наших учителей даже не приходило в голову, что сын правителя может оказаться в таком месте! Вот я и застыл... от неожиданности. Я действительно испугался, как простолюдин.

Тут настала моя очередь улыбнуться:

— Страх, о мой юный владыка, одинаков для всех, и для простолюдинов, и для царей. Но теперь я с тобой рядом, и не позволю ничему тебя испугать... из того, чего ты ещё можешь испугаться, — и я почтительно склонился перед ним, как того требовали придворные правила. А он усмехнулся — я слышал — и тронул меня за плечо:

— Прошу тебя, пока не слышит мой отец. Никогда не склоняйся передо мной, если того не потребует моя защита. Пока ты падаешь мне в ноги, ты можешь пропустить что-то опасное для моей головы. Тебе понятно?

— Да, мой юный владыка, — ответил я и встал, весьма удивлённый, надо сказать.

Этот мальчишка и вправду был странным. Не зря о нём столько говорили в народе.

Вот и сейчас он лишь пригубил злосчастное вино — или легко глотнул, как бы показывая в шутку, что он сын правителя, и имеет право меня не послушаться. Но тут же протянул мне этот кувшин, который я принял в руки и отдал слугам.

А к вечеру Акменра ослабел и слёг. Лекари, собравшись, говорили то о несусветной дневной жаре, то о сложностях роста юного тела, но я уже знал, что двое слуг, которым велено было доставить кувшин в кухню, по дороге изрядно пили из него и потом умерли в мучениях, перед смертью сообщив о том, что боги наказали их. Однако лекари, выслушав мои слова, посерьёзнели: мы все понимали, что не божественный гнев привёл юношу в постель.

— Яд, — сказал главный лекарь. — В кувшине был яд. Всех заклинаю именем Осириса — не сообщайте Меренкаре, иначе мы будем казнены первыми. Но любопытно, кто мог отравить питьё сына правителя?

Слава богам, думал я, что Акменра если и сделал глоток — то небольшой.

Болел он полных два дня: я поил его отварами, вытирал пот с его тела, укрывал его, когда он в забытьи скидывал с себя простыни. Правителю сказали, что его младший сын подхватил лихорадку, выпив холодной воды, но скоро поправится. К нашему счастью и по доброй воле богов, Меренкаре не узнал правды и не разгневался на меня: тем более что ему доложили, как ревностно я ухаживаю за заболевшим юным владыкой.

На третий вечер Акменра смог встать с постели, и я повёл его прогуляться перед сном по дворцовым садам. Когда мы вернулись, он выглядел усталым: я раздевал его, чтобы снова уложить. Снял тяжёлый клафт, широкое царское ожерелье, потом усадил на постель и склонился к его ногам, чтобы скинуть сандалии. Одна слетела с ноги легко, а у второй перепутались ремешки, и мне пришлось нагнуться ещё ближе, чтобы распутать их.

Акменра сидел молча и только тяжело дышал: видимо, прогулка оказалась для него излишне долгой.

Я осторожно обхватил его ногу за щиколотку, другой рукой наконец расправил злосчастные ремешки... и не выдержал — поддался искушению. Прижался к узкой горячей ступне щекой, коснулся губами выступающей косточки. И был поражён, когда услышал негромкий стон в ответ: стон не тяжёлый, а сладкий, словно жаждущий наконец дошёл до воды, голодный — до еды, усталый — до отдыха.

Но всё равно я немедля вскочил на ноги:

— Мой владыка, тебе плохо?

Акменра смотрел на меня затуманенными глазами. А потом вдруг сказал:

— Мне холодно. Ложись со мной.

Я не посмел ослушаться. Он обхватил меня, прижался, обжигая беспокойным прерывистым дыханием. Я дождался, пока это дыхание выровняется, и тоже заснул.

А проснулся от его голоса, точнее — от бессвязного тяжёлого бормотания. Видимо, что-то снилось ему, что-то тяжкое и страшное, он дрожал и негромко вскрикивал, закусывая губу. Я осторожно поднялся, а вернувшись — наклонился над ним и тронул за плечо:

— Очнись, мой владыка, я рядом. Возьми?

Он открыл глаза и увидел глиняную плошку с водой в моих ладонях. Неожиданная улыбка озарила его лицо: наверное, он тоже вспомнил ту нашу первую встречу.

А сейчас он взял воду у меня из рук, сделал несколько жадных глотков — я видел, как вздрагивает его горло, и тоже невольно сглатывал. Потом он отставил плошку в сторону и посмотрел на меня: таким же затуманенным взглядом, как перед сном. Я видел, что он хочет что-то сказать, но — почему-то не может. И решил помочь:

— Что ещё изволит приказать сын правителя?

Он вздрогнул, лёг на спину и вдруг сказал:

— Поцелуй меня.

Губы у него были мягкие и прохладные от воды. Целовался он не слишком умело, но напористо, тянулся ко мне, пытаясь что-то бормотать между вдохами, а потом вцеплялся в меня сильнее и притягивал к себе, и прикусывал мои губы, и негромко стонал, прикрыв глаза. Мне казалось, что сердце моё вот-вот выскочит из груди, и тоже пытался что-то говорить — но не мог, никак не мог, да и он не давал мне, так завладев моим языком, что я и не хотел уже произносить ничего. А когда я отстранился, он сказал, пытаясь отдышаться:

— Дальше.

И кончиками пальцев провёл по своей шее, по груди, по животу вниз.

Я понял его и губами начал касаться там, где прошли его пальцы: шея, грудь, соски — возле каждого он придержал меня за голову, чтобы я остановился и целовал дольше, и я сделал это; но вот я опустился к его источнику жизни — и нерешительно замер.

Что мне делать теперь? Выполнять новый приказ?

Но вместо приказания Акменра просто зарылся пальцами мне в волосы: он ласкал меня в ответ, продолжая вздрагивать и шептать что-то. И тогда я тронул его возбуждённый член языком, вобрал в рот головку, принял глубже — он дёрнул бёдрами мне навстречу, вцепившись в волосы сильнее, словно попытался насадить на себя. Потом спохватился, чуть разжал пальцы — и застонал в голос. Я ласкал его ртом, вспоминая все свои прежние умения, крепче обхватывал ствол губами, проводил языком по навершию, ощущая терпкий солоноватый вкус, и задыхался то ли от безумного вожделения, то ли от нежности. Может быть, завтра меня ждёт смерть, но сегодня...

Отрывистые стоны слились в один низкий протяжный вскрик, Акменра содрогнулся всем телом — и излился мне в рот.

Я сглотнул и поднял голову, с трудом понимая, что он говорит:

— Встань.

— Как будет угодно юному владыке, — пробормотал я, поднимаясь на ноги у его ложа, но Акменра рассмеялся:

— Мне будет угодно так, — он притянул меня к себе за бёдра, так, что пах мой оказался на уровне его лица, и решительно размотал на мне схенти, обнажив всю силу моего ответного возбуждения.

— Свет души моей, — выдохнул Акменра и тоже потянулся губами к моему члену.

Я попытался отшатнуться:

— Во имя Ра, нет!

Чтобы сын правителя? Мне? Ртом?

Однако он снова дёрнул меня к себе, и я вспомнил, какие у него сильные руки и упрямый характер:

— Ра сейчас нет на небе, а великая Хатхор позволит мне и будет покровительствовать в этом, — и он сперва осторожно коснулся головки губами, а потом у него во рту исчез мой ствол почти целиком.

Воистину, Хатхор благоволила ему: я даже не смел подумать, когда и с кем ещё он делал всё это, но от его ласки у меня подкашивались ноги. А когда я почувствовал, что вот-вот пролью семя — попытался оттолкнуть его, но он довольно чувствительно ударил меня по руке, не прерываясь, и наконец я, сгорая от стыда и страха, выплеснулся в его рот.

И он тоже сглотнул. О боги!

А потом приподнялся на постели и буквально уронил меня на себя, и стал целовать в лоб, в губы, в глаза... Я чувствовал на его губах непривычный вкус собственного семени, и мне казалось, что я сплю и вижу странные непонятные сны; но он снова так вцеплялся в меня, до боли, что я понимал — это всё происходит въявь, и только что он сделал со мной такое, за что меня мало будет предать смерти, если узнает его отец.

Кажется, я не выдержал и произнёс это вслух. Он коротко хохотнул и прошептал мне на ухо:

— Интересно, кто ему расскажет об этом: может быть, ты?

Я помотал головой, и он снова шепнул мне:

— Вот и хорошо.

— Погоди, — спросил я его, — но почему ты не велел позвать к себе для утех рабыню... или раба?

Он вскинул голову и посмотрел мне в глаза. В предрассветных сумерках его взгляд казался тёмным и нездешним:

— Мне не нужны утехи. Мне нужен ты, — и снова впился в меня губами. Я отвечал ему на поцелуй — и боялся поверить.

 

Через несколько дней мы с Акменра снова пошли гулять: он уже достаточно окреп и захотел днём пройтись по улицам города. Раньше он, по его словам, частенько так гулял в простой одежде, пользуясь тем, что без драгоценностей и короны немногие узнавали правителя и его семью.

— Я покажу тебе свои любимые местечки, где я люблю бродить, — радовался Акменра, пока мы облачались в одежды обычных горожан. Я посоветовал ему надеть лёгкий плащ — от солнца: его кожа была светлее моей, он практически всё время проводил во дворце и не привык к прямым солнечным лучам.

— Ну, разве что выходил посмотреть на строительство, — улыбнулся я. Он сделал вид, что смутился, но глядел хитро и довольно.

— Что ты там высматривал, юный владыка, скажи по чести? Не меня же, во имя всех богов?

— Я не знаю, — сказал Акменра уже вправду растерянно. — Мне было... любопытно.

— Понимаю, — кивнул я. — Тоже люблю смотреть на всякие интересные вещи. Кстати, я совершенно не знаю города, поэтому мне вдвойне радостно будет глянуть на те его места, которые нравятся тебе.

Прогулка обещала быть спокойной и приятной, однако обещания не сбылись.

На одной из маленьких улочек, по которой мы шли с ним рядом, за нашими спинами вдруг раздался громкий цокот копыт и крики. Я резко обернулся — и увидел, что прямо на нас во весь опор летит тяжёлая колесница. Лошади храпели, мотали мордами и, казалось, совсем не слушались вожжей, которые что есть силы натягивал растерянный чумазый паренёк.

Гомон и крики становились всё громче, но я не растерялся: оттолкнул Акменра в сторону, потом подбежал ближе, вскочил на повозку и вырвал вожжи у незадачливого возницы. Резкий рывок — и лошади остановились.

Невесть откуда появились стражники: один взобрался ко мне и принял у меня вожжи, остальные стащили возницу наземь и уволокли прочь: воистину, я не хотел знать — куда. Да и не до этого мне сейчас было: я подошёл к Акменра и протянул ему руку, помогая подняться.

— Ты же мог погибнуть, Хранитель, — произнёс он полушёпотом, вставая. — Ты мог сорваться прямо под копыта!

Я отвёл его в сторону, пока кто-нибудь из стражников не распознал в нём сына правителя, и сказал так же негромко:

— Помнишь ли ты, о мой юный владыка, что мне приказал твой отец: твои безопасность и здоровье должны быть мне дороже собственной жизни. И я просто, как верный слуга, с честью исполняю его приказ.

Акменра улыбнулся одними глазами:

— Я понимаю. Ты достойный страж.

Я слышал иронию в его голосе и, видит великий Осирис, мне это нравилось. Но тем не менее я взял его за руку, сжал его пальцы в своих и ответил сурово и решительно:

— И как достойному стражу, мне очень не по душе то, что вокруг тебя творится в последнее время. Мы поговорим об этом в купальне вечером.

Как известно, у любых стен есть уши, особенно у стен царского дворца: поэтому мы с Акменра обсуждали случившееся за день перед сном, в месте для омовений, где мы могли побыть одни. После своей болезни Акменра категорически сказал отцу, что не желает никаких служанок в купальне и доверяет только своему Хранителю. Меренкаре нахмурился, но не стал перечить сыну: может быть, о чём-то догадывался, а может, просто не захотел спорить о такой мелочи. Так или иначе, омовения наши утром и вечером всё чаще сопровождались взаимными ласками: я подумывал, не из-за этого ли Акменра отказался от служанок? Они ведь призваны были не только помогать очищать тело, но и ублажать и царя, и его сыновей, если те пожелают. Но Акменра — не желал. Вернее, желал не этого. Снова и снова он после купаний откидывался на ложе, не до конца осушив себя, и я по знаку его руки собирал губами капельки воды с его тела, слушая лёгкие радостные вздохи и стоны. Время от времени я ласкал его ртом, как в ту прошлую ночь, зная уже все самые потаённые места вожделения на его любовном жезле, а он, на моё удивление, так же знал меня и каждый раз отвечал мне тем же. А в ответ на мои испуганно-недоуменные взгляды отвечал:

— Мой Хранитель, стоит ли жить в царской семье, если не можешь хоть чем-то ублажить себя, как сердце просит? Так случилось: сердце моё просит не юных соотечественниц, не нубийских красавиц, не сирийских знойных дев — оно просит тебя. На наше счастье, я не наследник трона: моему старшему брату Камунра придётся взять себе жену по велению отца и дать Египту наследников. А я мечтаю путешествовать, и, клянусь богами, ты всегда будешь со мной. Ну... пока хочешь, конечно.

Я, услышав такое, отрывался от ласк его тела и спрашивал с улыбкой:

— А если не захочу? Ты повелишь казнить меня?

— Нет, — хитро глядел на меня Акменра и качал головой. — Я прикажу тебя отпустить. И ты дальше будешь жить без меня. Ну... если сможешь, конечно.

Я тогда уже знал, что не смогу. И снова обхватывал его член губами, и благодарил всех богов за своё нечаянное и такое непрочное счастье.

В этот вечер мы снова остались в купальне одни, и я сказал ему, сбрасывая одежды:

— Юный владыка, если бы ты был старшим сыном своего отца, я бы был уверен в том, что тебя хотят отправить в царство мёртвых, чтобы сесть на трон вместо тебя. Но ты младший, у твоего отца есть наследник, и тем не менее — тебя явно хотят убить! Подумай и скажи мне: кому это может быть выгодно?

Акменра молчал в ответ, опустив глаза, и только смущённо комкал в пальцах краешек своего тонкого схенти. Я никогда не видел его таким: потухшим, растерянным, удручённым. И положил руку ему на плечо:

— Мой владыка, что с тобой? Ты что-то знаешь?

— Да, — выдохнул он и кинулся в мои объятия, как маленький перепуганный мальчик. Я обнимал его, выжидая, когда он сможет говорить, и он заговорил с болью в голосе:

— Незадолго до того... как я увидел тебя... мой отец позвал к себе меня и брата... и сказал...

Голос его прервался, и я сильнее прижал его к себе:

— Акменра, — кажется, я впервые назвал его по имени, и он вздрогнул то ли от неожиданности, то ли от радости. — Акменра, сердце моё, скажи мне. Что произошло?

Он собрался с силами, выпрямился, отстранился, чтобы посмотреть мне в глаза. И ответил уже твёрже:

— Отец сообщил нам, что после его смерти я наследую трон.

Я не сдержал изумлённого возгласа. Всё вставало на свои места.

— Всё это время я пытался отказаться, — говорил Акменра дальше. — Но отец напрочь не желал слушать меня! Он заявил, что поступить вопреки его воле не может никто в Египте, даже его сыновья. Он — правитель обеих земель, и для их сохранения и процветания он должен дать стране лучшего преемника.

— Представляю, как разозлился твой брат, — вырвалось у меня. Акменра кивнул горестно:

— Очень разозлился. Я пытался поговорить с ним, но он оттолкнул меня и ушёл в свои покои. И с тех пор не заговаривал со мной, даже тогда, когда собиралась вся семья. Мрачно приветствовал — и замолкал, говорил только с матерью и отцом. Мне больно за него, Хранитель, и я не знаю, как исправить это всё!

— Ты не знаешь, — проговорил я. — А вот он, похоже, уже придумал.

 

Правитель Меренкаре оказался куда коварнее, чем можно было предположить: через несколько дней он сообщил всему двору и народу, что его младший сын Акменра объявляется преемником вместо старшего сына, и что ещё при жизни самого Меренкаре младший будет назначен соправителем. Чтобы, так сказать, учился управлять страной из-под отцовской руки, пока отец ещё жив.

На торжественной церемонии на голову Акменра с почестями возложили корону Нижнего Египта — дешрет. Народ ликовал, шумные приветственные возгласы грозили не смолкнуть до утра. Хоть и слыл Акменра странным, но в народе его явно любили. И наверняка надеялись на более мягкое правление, когда он полноправно взойдёт на трон.

Когда церемония завершилась и шум затих, я отправился в покои нового правителя, чтобы подготовить всё, как подобает. Потому что Акменра вновь твёрдо заявил отцу, что теперь никаких посторонних в своих покоях он и подавно не потерпит.

Я знал, что он страшно волновался перед этой, если можно так сказать, коронацией. Обязанностей у него становилось больше, свободы меньше, и вообще не слишком он стремился к этой власти: но — тут уж как сказал отец, так и будет. Тем более что отец — правитель обеих земель Египта! Я сказал Акменра перед тем, как церемония началась:

— Моли богов, мой юный владыка, чтобы теперь нас не разлучили.

Но, на наше счастье, Меренкаре лично подтвердил, что Хранитель сына остаётся с ним и теперь. До тех пор, пока справляется со своими обязанностями!

Задумавшись о нашей дальнейшей жизни, я едва не пропустил, как Акменра вернулся от отца. Услышав знакомые шаги, я обернулся и упал новому правителю в ноги:

— Небтауи!..

— Что с тобой, Хранитель? — удивился Акменра. — Да, теперь это мой титул, и все станут меня так называть: но сам я всё тот же, что и вчера. Посмотри?

И подал мне руку, чтобы я поднялся на ноги.

— Во имя всех богов, — сказал Акменра слегка дрожащим голосом, — не покидай меня прежнего. Не бойся меня нового. Я не знаю, зачем отец это сделал, но... чем выше приходится стоять во власти, тем меньше рядом близких людей. Ты сейчас единственный, кому могу довериться, и если не станет рядом со мной тебя — такого, а будет лишь послушный слуга... Посмотри на меня, мой Хранитель. Останься со мной. Пойдём в купальню?

Я молча покивал, не имея сил сказать хоть что-то: горло моё перехватило неведомыми мне чувствами. Тёплая вода из чаши в моих руках стекала по его телу; я заворожённо глядел, как она бежит, и всей душой хотел повторить её путь губами.

— Кто бы ты ни был, — сдавленно сказал я наконец, — правитель или бедняк, я останусь с тобой, пока ты не прогонишь меня.

Акменра выдохнул — и взял меня за плечи:

— Принеси сюда ещё два кувшина с водой. Принеси и жди меня в покоях, хорошо?

— Мой владыка, — удивился я, — ты больше не хочешь моей помощи?

— Пока не хочу, — сказал он так, что я перестал спорить: в голосе его не было силы и власти. Было что-то другое, чему у меня пока не было названия, но что я почувствовал сердцем. Кивнул и сделал, как он хотел, слушая за стеной, как он что-то напевает в купальне негромким приятным голосом.

В первый раз он не позволил мне быть с ним во время омовения. Это и тревожило меня, и говорило, что теперь всё равно что-то изменится. Однако эти возможные перемены, на удивление, не были мне страшны.

Он вернулся ко мне в одной только лёгкой ткани для осушения тела, наброшенной на плечи. И снова вытерся не до конца, капельки воды продолжали стекать по его гладкой коже. Я шагнул к нему, чтобы, как обычно, собрать их губами, но он удержал меня. Посмотрел каким-то новым взглядом и произнёс:

— Я теперь правитель, но не стану приказывать. Мой Хранитель, выполни мою просьбу.

— Просьбу, небтауи?

— Да, — он обнял меня и прошептал на ухо:

— Возьми меня сегодня. И не говори, что не знаешь, как это делается.

Я вздрогнул и отстранился:

— Но... не разумнее ли, чтобы владыка обеих земель сам брал своего раба?

— Ты не раб мне, — выдохнул Акменра. — И я не владыка тебе сейчас. Помнишь ли, я говорил — стоит ли быть у власти и не иметь возможности хоть в чём-то ублажиться так, как сердце просит? Так вот, Хранитель: сердце моё просит тебя, тело моё жаждет тебя, душа моя стремится к тебе.

Сказав это и оставив меня в изумлении, он сбросил ткань с плеч, и, обнажённый, подошёл к ложу и встал на локти и колени, прогнувшись в спине. О, великая Хатхор!..

Плошка с маслом для умащения тела после омовений, как обычно, стояла в изножье кровати. Но сперва я решил действовать иначе. Положил ладони ему на ягодицы, погладил их, развёл в стороны, наклонился и провёл языком по входу в его тело; дрожь под моими ладонями дала мне понять, что я на верном пути.

Я обводил и гладил языком его вход, ласкал каждую складочку, забирался кончиком внутрь, в ответ слушал отрывистые стоны — и словно видел, как Акменра от вожделения комкает простыни и безжалостно вцепляется в них зубами, чтобы не закричать. Я стремился добавить как можно больше влаги — и растирал эту влагу пальцами, проникая вглубь сперва одним, а потом двумя, а после снова языком, чтобы раскрыть его, чтобы не было тяжести и боли — хотя от изумления позабыл я спросить, делал ли он что-то подобное раньше. Но если поразмыслить, нужны ли были эти вопросы? Явно он знал, о чём просил, и понятно было теперь, что делал он один без меня в купальне. Но ждал ли он именно такой ласки от меня, надеялся ли, или этот мой порыв был для него неожиданным? Мысли путались у меня в голове, пока пальцы и язык ласкали его внутри и снаружи, и всё сильнее я ощущал, как он раскрывается под этими ласками. И когда дальше уже не было сил терпеть, и всё было готово к проникновению, и внутрь свободно проходили уже три пальца — я другой рукой дотянулся до плошки, щедро смазал себя и его и толкнулся туда, в горячую тесную глубину. И едва не задохнулся от того, что почувствовал, и сам невольно застонал, остановившись, чтобы перевести дух. А потом осторожно начал двигаться, пытаясь направить член в нужное место, и когда мне это удалось — Акменра всё-таки закричал, не сдерживаясь, и начал подаваться навстречу моим толчкам, стремясь принять меня глубже и почувствовать сильнее, и благодарно выдохнул, когда я ладонью обхватил его напряжённый член и начал ласкать в такт нашим движениям. А вскоре он особенно сильно дрогнул, сжал меня изнутри, и в руку мне плеснуло его семя.

Мне оказалось этого достаточно, чтобы самому наконец вскрикнуть — и пролиться в него, а потом упасть сверху ему на спину и целовать в затылок, в шею, в спутанные волосы, и между поцелуями шептать на ухо:

— Сердце моё, свет души моей, не по приказу ты мне дороже жизни, навсегда.

 

Дары в честь коронации соправителя привезли через два дня. Нубийская кость, золотые украшения, драгоценные ткани. Когда мы с Акменра вернулись в его покои с дневной прогулки, на ложе уже было наброшено искусно вытканное покрывало.

Акменра, скинув одежды, хотел было улечься в кровать, но я остановил его:

— Погоди, небтауи, дай я посмотрю.

Подошёл, резко сдёрнул покрывало — и едва не отшатнулся: под богатым даром в постели извивалась ядовитая змея.

В этот раз я раздумывал недолго: схватил гадину голой рукой возле головы и задушил. А потом, бросив останки на пол, глянул на своего владыку:

— Акменра, — мой голос дрогнул против моей воли, — теперь уже нет сомнений. Кто-то хочет тебя убить. И, кажется, теперь я могу сказать точно — кто.

— Кажется, я тоже могу, — произнёс он, глядя на дохлую змею у своего ложа. — Меня воспитывали в бесстрашии, но мне страшно сейчас, Хранитель: страшно принять для себя, что мой брат...

— Трон Египта — для многих достаточная цена, чтобы забыть о кровных узах, — вздохнул я. — И поверь мне, для твоего брата главная ценность — не богатства, не наложницы, а власть. Возможность распоряжаться чужими жизнями, дарить и отнимать их по своему желанию. Что же удивительного в том, что сейчас он легко отнимает твою?

— Отец говорил мне, что если Камунра сядет на трон, Египет разорвут междоусобные войны. Или погубит стремление правителя идти войной на сопредельные государства. Камунра всегда говорил о том, что с соседями нужно не торговать, а воевать. Не отдавать, а брать! И был уверен, что лучшего правителя для Египта не найти. Но отец, как видишь, решил иначе, да ещё и сказал, что никто не смеет идти против его слова. Но, пожалуй, Камунра подумал... что всё же посмеет.

— Ещё как посмеет, — кивнул я. О старшем сыне правителя Меренкаре по всему Египту ходила дурная слава: о его немереной гордыне, жестокости, властолюбии и стяжании богатств. А ещё Камунра был упрям, и я не имел ни капли сомнений в том, что он не отступится от своего намерения: во что бы то ни стало ради власти над страной извести своего младшего брата.

— Нам сейчас нельзя разлучаться, — сказал я твёрдо. — Ни за что, ни под каким видом.

— Хранитель? — Акменра глянул на меня, и лицо его просветлело. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Тебя сейчас каждую минуту может подстерегать опасность. Здесь, во дворце. Но пока я рядом с тобой... — Я выдохнул и посмотрел на него. — Пока я рядом с тобой, он не решится. А если решится...

Взгляд мой потемнел, и Акменра кивнул в ответ: понятно. Что ходить по дворцу в одиночку ему небезопасно, что приспешники старшего братца не остановятся, выполняя его волю (а сам он либо посулил им немалую плату, либо, что больше было ему свойственно, пригрозил казнить их, если они не выполнят приказа).

Акменра улыбнулся и ответил мне:

— Мы в последнее время и так с тобой неразлучны, Хранитель. Сказать ли тебе, что и ты мне дороже жизни?

Голос его дрогнул; я шагнул к нему, обнял, прижал к себе. И ответил, хотя много мне это стоило:

— Нет, небтауи. Так нельзя. Не вздумай сам меня защищать, никогда. Тебе жить и править страной, чтобы уберечь людей от злого, жестокого, жадного владыки. А я...

— У тебя сын, — прошептал Акменра.

— Если что-то со мной случится, ты ведь не оставишь его?

Он молча покачал головой. Любые слова здесь уже были лишними.

 

Через несколько дней, в самом начале сезона засухи, старого Меренкаре утром нашли в постели мёртвым.

Никто не выказал удивления: человек прожил в этом мире изрядно лет, здоровье его было подточено годами, наверняка сердце не выдержало изнуряющей жары. Главный лекарь хмурился, отдавая наказы бальзамировщикам, а Великая царская супруга Шепсехерет, пряча покрасневшие глаза, приказывала служанкам доставать траурные одежды. Руки её дрожали.

Но большей частью во дворце шло всё спокойно: преемник был назван давно. И теперь Акменра полноправно садился на трон.

Вечером накануне коронации, в той же самой купальне, я сказал ему, коротко проведя губами по его груди:

— Держись, небтауи. Теперь начнётся.

Но на удивление, попыток убить нового правителя пока не повторялось. Хоть я и следил во все глаза за тем, что происходит вокруг.

— Неужели Камунра оставил свою затею? — смеялся Акменра. — Или ты его запугал?

— Клянусь Осирисом, если бы я мог! Но ты думаешь, он меня испугается?

Я говорил так, а сам думал: доведись мне встретиться с этим братцем, я бы ни его, ни себя не пожалел. Хотя — может, он и вправду отринул свои намерения? Именно потому, что струсил? Или просто пытается усыпить нашу осторожность?

С самого начала правления Акменра я и подавно ни на шаг не отходил от него, никогда и нигде. Более того, никого это не удивляло: правителю положено беречь свою жизнь во славу Египта, и Акменра делал всё, как принято. Разве что вряд ли было кому известно, что и спим мы в одной постели, в обнимку. Хотя в последнее время из-за неясной тревоги я не смыкал глаз по ночам, слушая то его дыхание, то звуки в дворцовых коридорах.

— Поспи, Хранитель, — говорил мне Акменра. — Ты погубишь себя, и кто же будет тогда меня защищать?

Он смеялся, пытаясь скрыть и свою тревогу тоже, но мы с ним решили — ради безопасности спать мы будем в разное время. Днём мы оба уходили в дальние дворцовые сады, и я там ненадолго мог закрыть глаза, пока он сидел рядом со мной и гладил меня по голове. Всё равно сон мой был напряжён и чуток, но хотя бы немного, несколько часов удавалось мне поспать, чтобы ночами суметь беречь его сон.

А однажды у покоев правителя раздались топот и крики:

— Скорее! Беда!

Мы с Акменра вышли навстречу голосам вместе.

— Что случилось? — спросил он, хмуря брови.

— Небтауи, отпусти своего хранителя с нами! Его сын умирает!

— Как? — не выдержал я.

— Они с друзьями пошли купаться к Нилу, и крокодил укусил твоего сына за ногу! Скорее, мальчик истекает кровью, ты можешь не успеть!

Я сжал кулаки, готовясь принять одно из труднейших для себя решений, но Акменра быстро сказал:

— Мы пойдём вместе.

— Небтауи, — голосили перепуганные гонцы, — к чему тебе видеть это? Мальчишка продержится ещё совсем немного, просто чтобы его отец успел...

— Мы пойдём вместе, — повторил Акменра голосом, не предусматривающим возражений. — Поспешим, Хранитель. Дорогу!

Гонцы расступились, не смея коснуться его, и мы побежали на другую половину дворца.

Мальчики играли во внутреннем дворике, и я сразу узнал своего сына: здорового, смеющегося, на обеих ногах. Он подбежал ко мне:

— Отец!

А потом заметил нового правителя рядом со мной. И вот тут перепугался до бледности, и упал бы, если бы Акменра не подхватил его под руки:

— Всё в порядке, мальчик. Скажи, вы с друзьями ходили сегодня к Нилу?

— Нет, — удивлённо ответил мой сын. — Нет, небтауи, учитель нам не позволил. Потому что мы плохо отвечали ему, и он сказал, что...

— Ясно, — усмехнулся Акменра. — Значит, всё хорошо. Мы просто пришли тебя навестить. Как ты живёшь тут?

Удивлённый сын только молча хлопал глазами, и я понимал его. Будь мне столько лет, сколько ему, я бы тоже и удивился, и испугался: потомок Ра, солнце Египта, приходит меня навестить и узнать, как я живу!

— Не бойся, — сказал я, улыбаясь. — Новый правитель не страшный.

— Я вижу, — рассмеялся мой сын. — Небтауи, ты позволишь мне продолжить игру?

А когда мы вернулись в покои, Акменра сбросил плащ и сказал:

— Всё-таки мой братец не оставил своей затеи. Тебя явно хотели выманить, чтобы ты бросил меня одного.

— Благодарю тебя, — негромко ответил я на это. — Благодарю тебя, свет души моей, что не заставил меня принимать тяжелейшее из решений: уйти или остаться.

Акменра быстро глянул на меня:

— Ты бы мог... остаться?

— Не спрашивай меня об этом, — удручённо вздохнул я. — Потому что я не знаю, что тебе отвечать. Позволь, я помогу тебе разуться?

И склонился к его ногам, прижимаясь щекой к тёплой запылённой коже и касаясь её губами.

 

Я понимал, что однажды Камунра потеряет терпение, но не думал, что это случится так скоро. Той ночью я снова слушал, не раздадутся ли шаги за дверью; но внезапно дверь распахнулась от сильного удара.

Акменра поднял голову:

— Хранитель? Что случилось?

— Тихо, небтауи, — я не успевал даже одеться, выскочив из постели нагишом. И насчитал четырёх человек, причём вооружённых, но не это было самое страшное. А то, что во главе этой злобной толпы стоял Камунра лично.

Он был разъярён. Даже в темноте спальни было видно, как полыхают несдержанным гневом его глаза.

— Хватит, — рычал он, идя на нас обоих с кинжалом в руке. — Я устал от этого! Я больше не могу ждать, я извёл почти всех своих лучших людей за то, что они не могли справиться с одним несносным мальчишкой и его приблудным шакалом!

Он дал знак рукой, и двое головорезов схватили меня: но тут я словно лишился рассудка и потерял всякую сдержанность. Я ударил одного из них ногой — так, что он вскрикнул и согнулся от боли, отпустив мою руку. Ею я вцепился в глаза второму, и тот тоже заверещал, словно перепуганный зверёныш, выпуская меня окончательно. Я кинулся к ложу и прыгнул Камунра на спину, вцепившись в его горло.

Он хрипел, рвался, но я не разжимал хватки. Двое его приспешников валялись на полу, как кули с зерном, а двое стояли, глупо замерев: явно ожидая приказа. Но вот приказывать пока что было нечем!

Краем глаза я видел, что Акменра переполз к краю кровати и запустил руку туда, где мы держали по ночам большой хопеш. И почти дотянулся, но тут Камунра дёрнулся, высвободил руки — и нечеловеческим усилием оторвал меня от себя. А потом бросился с кинжалом на брата.

— Акменра! — крикнул я. Он обернулся, увидел кинжал — и успел, успел уклониться! Тут я ухитрился скользнуть перед ним — и закрыть его собой, но не сумел увидеть, что Камунра уже наносит удар, и целится кинжалом прямо младшему брату в сердце.

Словно молния вошла мне под левый сосок, я задохнулся — и понял, что моя жизнь закончена. И что теперь старший братец добьёт Акменра и станет правителем Египта.

Прости, свет души моей, что даже ценой своей жизни не уберёг я тебя.

***

— Ты чокнутый, — повторяла Ребекка. Мы с ней опять собрались попить кофе, как коллеги, пусть и бывшие. — Зачем ты это сделал? Зачем оставил Акменра и пластину в Лондоне? Зачем ушёл из музея? Зачем вообще бросил эту свою жизнь?

Я в ответ буркнул «это всё Рузвельт виноват», но понимал, что такое оправдание выглядит смешно. Восковой манекен парой фраз убедил меня, что я должен всё в жизни поменять? Но не станешь же говорить Ребекке, что я действительно все эти годы ощущал себя чокнутым. Начал тогда, когда впервые увидел Акменра. Потом — когда впервые встретился с Камунра. Потом — когда понял, что по каким-то иррациональным причинам я жить не могу без первого и своими руками готов придушить второго. А уж когда я увидал папашу Меренкаре — то понял, что моя крыша протекла окончательно. И что мне точно пора сдаваться в психушку.

— Ты так героически сражался с этим Ланселотом, — говорила Ребекка. — Мне Ник рассказал. Словно то, что ты защищал, для тебя было дороже жизни. Как, как ты мог это всё бросить?

— Дороже жизни, — эхом повторил я за ней. И вдруг вскочил и выбежал на улицу, позабыв оплатить свой кофе.

Таксисту, в машину которого я ввалился, я сказал:

— В аэропорт. Срочно.

И уткнулся в смартфон, чтобы забронировать билет на ближайший лондонский рейс.


End file.
